


Kiss Kiss || MGK one-shot

by queenkastle



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkastle/pseuds/queenkastle
Summary: Bree Chang has the privilege of being Casie Baker's nanny :)
Kudos: 6





	Kiss Kiss || MGK one-shot

"Get me out of this house, and get me out of my head. Get me a drink and a cigarette." Bree Chang sang loudly over the sound of the rumbling dishwasher.

"I just need to go out 'cause I can sleep when I'm dead. Drop me off at The Rox on Sunset." A voice continued the song causing Bree to jump around, completely startled.

Machine Gun Kelly was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, his lips were twisted into a small smirk.

"Mr. Baker!" Bree tried to calm her heart as it jounced around in her chest. "I didn't expect you home."

It was a Saturday night and anyone who knew Kells, knew he was usually out either working or partying.

"Colson." He corrected. "Plans got cancelled." He explained, making his way to the fridge. "You've got a good voice."

"Um thanks." Bree replied, a warmth crept over her cheeks. She couldn't believe he had just walked in on her singing, especially his song.

"Did Cas go already?" He rested on arm on the top of the fridge and held the door open with the other, his face illuminated with the light streaming out.

"Yes, I dropped Casie off at her moms a few hours ago. I just came back to make you some food for the week."

As his nanny it was her job to take care of his daughter, Casie, when he had custody over her every other week. Though she was more of a housekeeper/chauffeur. She would clean the house, prepare the meals, and drive Casie to and from school then to whatever event her father had going on. She had only been with the Bakers for the past year but she had grown close with Casie and loved the job immensely.

During her off weeks she knew that her boss would only be eating junk, like ramen or boxed mac and cheese, if he ate anything at all.

He turned away from the fridge to assess the counter full of containers, all filled with several different meals. The lids of the containers sat to the side, each one had a note on top with the name and heating instructions carefully printed out.

"Shit, Bree. You're too good to us- to me."

"It's nothing."

"You're getting paid to look after Cas, you don't need to take care of me too."

"This is taking care of her." Bree grinned, meeting his piercing blue eyes. "I don't think Cas wants to spend her time here visiting you in the hospital after you suffer a heart attack from all the msg in those instant noodles."

He smiled back at her.

"I appreciate it, Bree. I really do."

"I'll just pop these all in the fridge and I'll get out of your hair." She started to close the containers. He grabbed a beer and headed over to the other side of the kitchen to get out of her way.

She could feel his gaze on her as she moved around the kitchen. Even as he pulled a blunt from his pocket and lit it, his eyes remained on her.

After the last of the food was stored she turned to look at him, his eyes were starting to become rimmed with a red tint.

"I'll see you in two weeks, Mr. Baker."

"Colson." He reminded her. "And you should stay, hang out a bit."

Bree couldn't find the words to respond.

"Unless you have other plans." Colson shrugged.

"No, I don't." Bree replied, instantly regretting it. She didn't want to sound like a loser with no Saturday night plans.

"Well come on then." He motioned for her to follow him, leading them out of the kitchen towards the first floor living room.

He sprawled out on the couch, his blunt dangling loosely between his ringed fingers. Bree felt incredibly awkward as she sat down, choosing to sit on the complete opposite side of the couch. It didn't seem right to 'hang out' or whatever with her employer. But he was Machine Gun Kelly, how could she say no.

Colson sensed her discomfort and lifted his hand towards her, offering her the blunt. She took it but made no move to put it to her lips.

"First time?"

"No." She replied hesitantly. Was it really a good idea to confess to her employer that she smoked weed? He _was_ Machine Gun Kelly but still, she was responsible for his daughter.

He leaned over to her and pursed his lips around the roll in her hand, inhaling deeply. Once he was done he looked straight into her eyes and released the smoke from his lungs into her face. Bree's chest rose as she drew in the scent, feeling it start to seep into her nerves.

She lifted her hand and took a hit, exhaling right back into Colson's face. He grinned in response.

"So tell me about yourself. What made you become a nanny?" He asked as they passed the blunt back and forth.

"I came to LA to be a singer." She admitted. "But it didn't work out and I just needed to find a job. I love kids and used to babysit in high school so..." She trailed off.

"Why didn't the singing work out? I wasn't lying earlier, you can actually sing."

"The labels didn't want me." Bree shrugged, she had accepted her rejection from the industry and there was no point feeling bitter about it. She loved working with kids and she got really good money for easy work.

She got lucky when she applied to be a nanny that her first job was for a big name producer and once his kids were older he passed her name around to some friends.

"Well I want you." Colson said plainly.

Bree felt her chest pulse as she waited for him to elaborate. Was that an offer to do a song together?

But he didn't say anything else. Instead he tipped his glass bottle back and emptied the contents down his throat.

"What about you?" Bree changed the subject. "Tell me something nobody knows about you."

"So you can sell the info to TMZ?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"What? No." Bree was both offended and scared.

"I'm just kidding. I know you wouldn't do that." Colson let out a lazy laugh. "I don't know though, I'm an open book. There isn't much to hide."

"What about your tattoos then, have any special stories?" Bree eyed the dark ink peeking out over the neckline of his long sleeve shirt.

"There's a funny story about this one." He lifted up the hem of his shirt and tugged it off in one swift motion. Bree didn't react to his sudden shirt-lessness, it was common for him to pull off his shirt and flaunt his tats.

He pointed to the tattoo of a red double decker bus hitting a stick figure and told Bree about when he nearly got hit by one while in London one time.

Even though she had already heard the story in an interview of his she had watched, something she'd rather die than admit, she liked hearing him tell it again. She liked the way his bloodshot eyes lit up as he recalled the incident. His voice was both gravelly and smooth, each word out of his mouth made her nerves tingle.

Once he finished his story he headed over to the drink cart in the corner of the room and brought over a brand new bottle of whiskey. He set down two glasses and poured the amber liquid into them.

"Do you have any?" He asked, passing Bree a glass.

She nodded and took a long sip, feeling the liquor burn it's way down her esophagus. The alcohol and the weed pushed a surge of confidence through her. Without a second though she lifted the hem of her top and pulled it over her head like Colson had done.

Clad in just her black bra she turned to show him her back then reached around to undo the clasp. She clung her arms to her chest to hold up her bra as Colson's eyes took in the black inked Chinese dragon marking her skin.

"Woah." She could feel his warm fingertips touch her skin, tracing over every little detail.

"It's my Chinese Zodiac animal." Bree explained, trying not to think about how good it felt to have him touch her. She had been in somewhat of a dry spell for the last few months, her body was aching for any form of contact.

"It's amazing." His breath danced against the nap of her neck.

Bree shut her eyes, she could feel heat rushing towards the juncture between her legs.

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm lips against her skin, right on her shoulder where the dragon's tail was.

"Is this okay?" Colson murmured, continuing to plant gentle kisses. His fingers slid down to her ribcage, brushing against the fabric of her bra.

"Mhm." Bree knew her voice would shake if she used words.

She relaxed her arms and let her bra fall, the straps still hooked against her arms. Colson pushed them off, allowing the article to fall to the floor. He gripped Bree's hips and his hands travelled infuriatingly slow towards her chest.

When his palms finally wrapped around her breast a small moan escaped Bree's mouth. Her breaths were heavy as he brushed his thumbs around in gentle circles around her nipples, goading them to harden. Colson's mouth found its way back to her neck and he sucked on the skin with light pressure, leaving faint violet marks behind.

"Turn around and kiss me." His voice demanded into her ear.

Bree didn't need to be asked twice. She turned and met his lips with hers, allowing her hands to tangle in his blond mess of hair. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her on top of his lap. Their chests were pressed together so tightly they could feel each other's heart beats.

She could feel him getting hard beneath her. Her hips rolled forward slowly and the motion caused Colson to bite her bottom lip in response.

"Shit." His low voice vibrated her skin.

Bree licked up the small drop of blood and smiled, rolling her hips against him again. Colson reached up and brushed the remaining blood from her lips onto his finger. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked the small amount of blood off.

Their lips found each other again as their bodies continued to rub against each other, inhibited only by the fabric of their clothes. Bree felt his hands travel to the button and zipper of her pants, working furiously to undo them.

Once he had gotten them undo he pushed her off of him so she was laying on her back, sprawled on the couch. He hooked his fingers around the top of her pants and tugged them down, trailing behind with kisses against her legs. The second they were off she could feel his mouth dangerously close to her heat.

She looked down, only able to see his bleached head between her legs. He rubbed his thumb against her slit, dampening her lace panties as they were pushed against her moisture. She felt him push her panties to the side and trailed his pointer finger along the same path.

When he pulled his finger away it was glistening with her essence. His glacier blue eyes looked up to meet her eyes and he sampled her taste on his finger. His pale lips turned into a sly grin, sending another rippling wave of heat through Bree's belly.

Hungrily, he lowered his head and swirled his tongue against her opening. Bree couldn't hold in her airy moans as he paid special attention to her bud, sucking gently against it while his hands firmly gripped her thighs.

She could feel her spine being pulled towards her stomach with every movement he made.

"Do you want me inside of you?" He asked, teasing her pussy with his fingertips.

"Please."

He slid his index finger into her, quickly and impenitently. A sound that resembled the likes of a whimper and groan mixed together made its way out of her mouth. She grabbed the fabric of the sofa with tight fists.

Colson moved his body so he loomed over Bree again. As he slid in a second finger his mouth caught her moan.

"You're so fucking tight. Do you think you'll be able to take me?" He asked between feverish kisses.

It took Bree a moment to find her words again. Her mind was completely occupied by the feeling of Colson's fingers curling within her, his knuckles pressed against her walls.

"There's only one way to find out." She managed to squeak out. She could feel him grinning as they kissed.

With one hand fingering fucking her he managed to undo his pants and slide them off with the other. As his boxers lowered and his member sprung out, Bree resisted the urge to salivate. It was magnificent but also incredibly daunting.

Colson stroked himself slowly, matching the pace and rhythm of his fingers inside Bree. This- she thought- this is why she fucked musicians.

"If you want this inside of you, you'll have to cum for me first." He told her, smirking as he watched her react. "I want to feel you cum against my fingers."

His words were like catnip, they coaxed her orgasm just seconds after they tumbled from his lips. Her stomach contracted and her walls tightened around Colson's long digits. She let out a series of moans and whimpers.

"Good girl." Colson tugged his fingers out and marveled at how slick they were. He lowered his index finger and sucked off his middle one. "Do you want to know how fucking good you taste?"

Before Bree could respond his index finger was in her mouth, she sucked on it and ran her tongue across it.

When it was clean he pulled it out of her mouth slowly, pulling her bottom lip down along the way.

He leaned down to kiss her while simultaneously lining himself up with her, one of her legs on each side of his hips. He could feel her pulsing as he touched his tip to her slit, she was still sensitive from her orgasm. With a gentle push he entered her, she moaned his name in response.

There was so much pressure against him as he thrusted in, stretching her walls inch by inch. Bree's arms wrapped around him and pulled them chest to chest as she breathed through the pleasurable pain. When she felt him brush against her womb she dug her nails into his colorful flesh.

He rocked at a steady pace to start. His blue eyes glimmered down at her, refusing to leave her almond colored ones. A hand trailed up between her breast and took its place around her neck, he gripped the sides.

"Bree, moan louder for me." He instructed.

She tried to oblige but her throat was dry and his grip around it wasn't helping.

"What? Are you shy?" Colson grinned teasingly. "Or Afraid? Don't want the neighbours hearing how much you like to be fucked?"

"N-" She tried to reply, only managing a dry squeak.

"Or maybe you don't like this. Should I stop?" He paused half way inside of her.

Bree shook her head fervently, rolling her hips to bring him deeper into her.

He continued to fuck her, loving how desperate for him she was. "Open your mouth." He demanded.

She lowered her jaw and pressed her tongue down flat. Colson eyes flashed with approval over her obedience. He opened his mouth and lodged a wad of spit straight into hers. Her larynx bobbed against his palm as she swallowed.

"I want that mouth as wet as your pussy." He pulled out of her and pulled her hair towards him so she was sitting up.

Without being asked, Bree leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around his cock. Gathering as much moisture in her mouth as possible so she could glide him back as deep as possible. Her hands moved to assist her as she bobbed back and forth. Colson groaned as he felt his tip repeatedly hit the back of her throat. He couldn't resist tightening his grip on her dark locks and pulling them, reining her in, controlling her as much as he could.

Bree started to hum the chorus to Kiss Kiss as she took him down her throat. The vibrations caused Colson to roll his eyes back. She could tell he loved the rhythm of his own song being wrapped around his cock.

He could feel himself being dragged closer and closer to the edge of release but he didn't want it- not yet. He wanted more of her.

Despite the protesting twitch of his cock he pushed her away and leaned her back down. With both hands he grabbed her hips and twisted her around so her stomach hit the couch. She curled herself back so she was on her knees, waiting patiently for him to enter her.

Colson trailed a hand down her tattooed back and over the flesh on her ass. He gripped it tightly and watched as it turned red under his touch. One hand reached to grab his cock, he _had_ to get inside of her.

He pulled her legs apart and plunged into her pussy from behind. She wrapped her legs around the base of his thighs, gasping every time he hit a new spot within her. He reached out to grab the back of her neck, arching her so the dragon's eyes were fixed upon the guardian angel tattoo on his chest.

Their skin slammed against each other repeatedly.

Colson could feel her pulsing around his member, tightening with the approach of her release. He felt himself ache as he strained to hold himself back.

It felt so good. _She_ felt so good.

"Colson, I'm-" Bree nearly screamed as she unraveled around him.

"You're what, Bree? Say it." Colson's voice was low and husky as he strained himself to go just a bit longer.

"I'm cum-" She bit down on her lip, unable to continue. Waves of euphoric release were consuming her.

"Tell me what you're doing." He tightened his grip and yanked her further back, hitting her even deeper.

"C-c-cumming." She managed to breath out.

"Good girl." He continued to push into her as she rode out her orgasm. His own was approaching so fast, it was nearly impossible to hold it back any longer.

"Cum inside of me." Bree begged, slowly coming down from her rush.

"Fuck. Bree." He gave up trying to hold back and felt himself pulse rapidly. "I'm fucking cumming."

Burst of warm cum shot into Bree as Colson groaned, holding her hips tightly against him.

When he was finished Bree turned around and threw him a grin.

"Good boy."


End file.
